codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Knightmare Battle Tournament! Factions
All factions and organizations in Knightmare Battle Tournament! will be listed here. Ashford Foundation The Ashford Foundation is the company that established the Ashford Academy and is run by Ruben K. Ashford, the current Head of the Ashford Family. The foundation involves itself in numerous public projects in order to gain a public favoring. It used to be involved with Project Ragnarok in 2010 a.t.b. Clement Enterprises Clement Enterprises is a company that specializes in coding, operating systems, security programs and other computer work. Thanks to this, the daughter of the Clement Family, Anna Clement, is deeply involved with coding for Project Knightmare and thanks to her families investment, she is able to work on an independent project for Zero. Genbu Administration The Genbu Administration was the party that was under the leadership of Prime Minister Genbu Kururugi in 2010 a.t.b. and it is the main supporter of Project Ragnarok until the Kamine Island Incident. Lamperouge Union The Lamperouge Union was a company from Britannia which specialized in numerous tehcnological advancements and has gained hundreds of millions of dollars thanks to their hard work. However, an assassination on the Head of the Lamperouge Family caused the Lamperouge Union to end it's activities and every bit of money that had been saved up was put into a private account for the next Head of the Lamperouge Family, Dash "Zero" Lamperouge. Project Knightmare Project Knightmare is a multi-million dollar company that has gained the support of Japan's three top gaming developers and publishers and with the investments from numerous other companies and families, they've been able to continue working on Knightmare Battle!, the popular arcade game. Project Ragnarok Project Ragnarok was a secret program under the Genbu Administration to utilize the connection of the brain and machinery. The project was ended abruptly on August 10, 2010 a.t.b. by Genbu Kururugi and the entire project was covered up. Stadtfeld Conglomerate The Stadtfeld Conglomerate was a media company that had been deeply involved with the Genbu Administration as well as Project Ragnarok. Because of it's close ties, the CEO, James Stadtfeld, was made a scapegoat to take all the blame for the Kamine Island Incident. Steiner Industries Setiner Industries is a weapons development company that is stationed in the Holy Britannian Empire and is currently contracted. They submitted a donation to Project Knightmare for the creation of two special knightmares for the son of the Steiner Family, Leonhardt Steiner. Sumeragi Corporation The Sumeragi Corporation is a weapons developer for Japan and is rivals with Steiner Industries on a global scale. They submitted a donation to Project Knightmare in order to secure two special knightmares for their twins, Rai and Raiko Sumeragi. Weinberg Association The Weinberg Association is the parent company for Steiner Industries and it specializes in numerous media and is well on it's way to becoming a conglomerate. Thanks to the donation made by Steiner Industries, the Weinberg Association was able to secure an investment which would ensure the creation of up to 9 new special models.